crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talitsa Insurrectionists
A team of Insurrectionists from the Talitsa branch, they also act as a mercenary unit for hire. History Early History Talitsa was one of the outer colonies what was apart of the civil war fought against the UNSC. Several uprisings occurred in the in the colony's major population centres in 2493, 2516, and 2520. The UNSC managed to halt these early political uprisings, but this only fostered a more radical form of dissent, now in the form of secluded and heavily armed redoubts. Ultimately the branch would create a small team of well trained and dangerous Insurrectionists soldiers which would both perform attacks on UNSC property. Today Talitsa is under UEG control and peaceful. They were hired by Christopher to steal an item of importance from the Covenant historian, Rhee Sebiel's collection. The group of insurrectionists were put down by Freelancers working with the 4 Horsemen. Members Insurrection Leader The leader of the Talista Insurrectionist team, he is in charge of both relaying orders from their employer as well as ordering the group on missions. He does not normally join them in battle due to the fact that he is more of a commander than a soldier. However, he is trained to be talented in throwing tomahawks and wielding an axe Equipment *'ODST Armour' - Armoured shared by all of the team dawning the colours of the insurrection and a capsule emblem. Offers protection from ballistics but no shielding. *'Tomahawks' Demo Man Out of all the high ranking Insurrectionist, the Demo Man is the most immature and humorous of his comrades. He is second in command when Leader is not present. He is a highly skilled warthog users, capable of speeding through hazardous zones. Equipment *'ODST Armour' - Armour shared by all of the team dawning the colours of the insurrection. Offer protection from ballistics but no shielding *'Shotgun' *'Frag Gerandes' Sharkface The dedicated flamer of the group, not much is known about him other than his love of fire and his brutality. Equipment *'MJOLNIR Power Armour' - Unlike the rest of the group, shark face wears MJOLNIR armour with Innie colurs and emblem, as well as a customized ODST helmet. *'Flamthrower' Girlie A skilled duel wielder with both knives and pistols, Girlie is, as the name implies, one of the few girls on the team. Equipment *'ODST Armour' - Armour shared by most of the team which dawns the insurrectionist colours as well as a kiss emblem. It offers protection but no shielding. *'Magnum Pistol x2 ' *'Combat Knife x2 - '''They are customized to have heart shapes on them. Sleeves Given the ironic nickname of Sleeves by his comrades, he is the brawler of the group. Though he prefer using his fists because of his strength, he will normally use ballistic and explosive weapons when optimal. '''Equipment' *'ODST Armour' - Armoured shared by most of the team which dawns the insurrectionist colours. Offers protection but no shielding. *'Magnum' *'Battle Rifle' *'Rocket Launcher' Sniper The sniper of the group, he uses laser targeters and a visor to accuratly hit his targets. Equipment *'ODST Armour' - Armoured by the group, sports the Insurrectionist colours and a target emblem. *'Targeting Visor' - Allows him to aim better. *'Sniper Rifle' Chain Twins The chain twins are, of course, a pair possibly insane twins. The two are defined by their emotions, Chain Boy sporting a frowny face and communicates with sobs, the girl sporting a happy face and constantly giggles. Equipment *'ODST Armour' - Armoured shared by most of the team, it dawns the Insurrection colours however their helmets are customized to resemble their emotion. *'Chainguns' - both wield chainguns with their respective faces on them, they are painted to read "Have a Nice Day, or Else" and "Turn that Frown Upside down. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Marq's Characters Category:Team Category:Evil Category:Mercenaries